zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CerberuΣ GR
AuronKaizer (Talk) 20:34, June 30, 2010 Greek roots What is wrong with you people? Do you hate Greeks or something? Do yoy believe that people care more about crazy theories than understanding what a word means? Do you act like masters of zeldapedia? Just let people add their opinion without erasing them. Ok ok but don't erase all the etymology and telling me to stop.Just tell me when something is needed.Furthermore I am not insulting zeldapedia.First of all,it's not the Bible or something sacred to insult and secondly take it easy.It's just and will be ONLY a GAME. oK thanx bioshock LOL I knew you would say that.The content of my post is offensive to people who THINK it is offensive.I said Bible as an example because as a religious symbol like many others people who believe in them are super-sensitive.It could be a muslim or a hebrew symbol of religion.You are offended by yourself so get over it. You want to start a fight.I said Bible as an EXAMPLE.I could have said any other sacred religious books if i had known their names in English.Ok lets stop now. LOL I MENTIONED A SYMBOL OF RELIGION JUST TO SAY THAT ZELDAPEDIA IS NOT SO MUCH IMPORTANT TO INSULT!Lol I dont try to covert anyone Basically I dont care about you or your religions that you may have(christianity,islam,etc). As I said before,someone told me that I insulted zeldapedia.So I said that zeldapedia is not any sacred thing or IMPORTANT thing to insult but it's not more than a single GAME! Just shut the eff up now. Really. So AmazingLink overreacted. Just get freaking over it. You're annoying and unhelpful, and your edits are horrendously written and mostly useless. Try getting a better attitude and a better understanding of the English language. Otherwise you can screw right off. =\ -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 12:03, July 2, 2010 (UTC) What? First of all why do you insult me?Who are you?Secondly,I did not start the fight but some other who are easily insulted.And finally,just CLOSE YOUR mouth because I didnt bother you at all. Do you know something? I am sick of you and all the others addicted members who think that they are the masters of zeldapedia and dont leave people add information.When someone makes a vocabulary or grammar mistakes just tell him to correct it.What is more,if you consider zeldapedia a religion I DONT CARE.Stop using the word insult and get a true life.Qualities and personalities are insulted but not fantastic games. And by the way,I hate your way of speaking and your pesonality.From now on I will not anwser to your messages so just leave me alone.Dont ever bother me again about yor religion or something like this.The only thing you can do is critisize.I thought it was worth to enter in this pedia.But some people like you just make me say...it doesnt worth it. We don't consider it a religion, ass. Learn to put a fecking space after your sentences and LEARN THE ENGLISH LANGUAGE. SERIOUSLY. YOU CAN'T SPELL, YOUR PUNCTUATION AND GRAMMAR IS HORRENDOUS. Guess what? I hate your personality too. You're unhelpful, ignorant and obnoxious. Oh god your grammar is so terrible it makes what you type painful to read. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 13:53, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :Calm down, all of you. About the "insult" dealie, that's just what one guy said... a person whom not even most of us agree with. However, your additions aren't notable enough to be kept, seeing as how we aren't a language encyclopedia. Deal with it. No need to go off on some tangent like this, insulting others' work. --Auron'Kaizer ' 13:56, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Who said I consider religion an ...the word you said... And do you see any mistakes in Grammar and if yes tell me where they are. You are a super-sensitive person who don't know manners.I wish I had never met you. You are just...mean.Just stop talking.Just one time look at yourself and wonder if you are pefect.If yes start critising others. When I said I dont care about religion I didnt mean that it is not important.I just dont want to talk about it.I shouldnt say Bible from the beginning and when I did you started bombarding me with religion offenses and stuff like that. Okay, let me point out everything wrong with what you just said grammar and spelling and punctuation wise. "Don't know" needs to be "doesn't know" you NEED A SPACE AFTER THE FULL STOP. Like this. See, new sentence. Grammar shouldn't be capitalized in the middle of the sentence. Perfect has an R in it. Criticize is spelt with a C and a Z. "Just one time look at yourself and wonder if you are pefect.If yes start critising others." this makes no sense whatsoever. At all. Oh, AND SPACES AFTER THE FULL STOP. You never seem to put spaces after full stops or commas. Also, I don't give a flying fig about religion. Nobody has brought religion up for a few messages apart from you. Just shut up. Seriously. "religion offenses" also makes no sense, for the record. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 14:06, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Just for the record half of your paragraph is about full stop and space.Why do you press space that?Do you afraid that Word will underline your wrong sentence?Haha,pathetic person. Just for the record, you REALLY need to put spaces after your full stops because it makes what you say difficult to read. Let me take that sentence and fix everything wrong with it, k? "Just for the record half of your paragraph is about full stops and spaces. Why do you press space anyway? Are you afraid that Word will underline your wrong sentence? Haha, you pathetic person." -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 14:16, July 2, 2010 (UTC) What does it mean "that right there"? Someone, who I don't remember his name, said "shut the ... "" Isn't this personal attack? A ok then.They didnt insult me directly but indirectly. Ok thanks man.My mistake. ... ... Hey Signature 1)I dont know how to sign or how to put the "bubble" with a photograph and a phrase you have as I am new 2)I edit it because he was laughing at me."Oops I forgot to switch off the Caps lock" 3)Are you online all day long?Not talking to Bioshock but to the other one. 1)ok sorry for the editing. 2)What do you mean when work is slow? 3)Make me a bubble. -